Visit
by Ciel-hime
Summary: He hated the way he was lying on some other man's lap. Even if said other man was his boss.


**Title: Visit**

**Author: Ciel-hime**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

**(please, read and review :D )**

* * *

Dino Chiavarone, Chiavarone Famiglia's Decimo, was often found lounging at Vongola Decimo's office. This was a usual scenario, Sawada Tsunayoshi sitting behind his large mahogany desk, and Dino sitting in the black leather couch in the room. Gokudera Hayato would occasionally come in to give reports to his boss. The other guardians would be somewhere around the mansion, except for Hibari Kyoya, who was nowhere near the Vongola state.

Today was unlike any other day, except for the fact that Dino was tired. He was currently sprawled on Tsunayoshi's lap like a boneless body.

And this was how Hibari Kyoya found them.

"What are you doing?"

Kyoya's voice pierced the comfortable air around the two.

"Eh?" Dino unintelligently asked. "We're resting."

Kyoya didn't miss the amusement flashing through the brunet her-omnivore's eyes.

"What are _you_ doing, herbivore?"

Dino gulped. Did he do something to make him mad?

"Is that jealousy I hear, Skylark?"

Oh dear, Rokudo Mukuro had entered the room. His appearance usually ended up with a ruckus. Or damage. Both of which, the Vongola Decimo would like to avoid. Especially since Hibari was here as well.

"Mukuro, welcome back," Tsunayoshi smiled. "How's your mission?"

"Easy enough, Tsunayoshi," the pineapple-head answered. "I'd rather you give me something more worth my time, though." Then he turned to face Kyoya, "But it was rather nice that I came back now. Seeing the Skylark jealous is amusing."

"Who's jealous?" Kyoya growled, his steel grey eyes flashing with ire.

"You are." Mukuro answered with a smirk, his heterochromatic eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'm not jealous over some herbivore who doesn't even know how to take care of himself," the skylark said.

"Who said anything about Dino/the Bucking Bronco?" Tsunayoshi and Mukuro remarked at the same time. They were clearly in the same page in this one.

His famous tonfas were suddenly in his hands. "I'll bite you to _death_."

"Whoa! Kyoya!" Dino exclaimed, his hands flailing in the air as he stopped the angry man. "Come on, I still have to find Reborn."

With that, he dragged the irate Skylark out of the room. Dino's eyes managed to catch the laughter in Tsunayoshi and Mukuro's eyes before the door closed.

When they reached the garden, Kyoya stopped Dino from dragging him further.

"What was that about?" was the question in Dino's eyes.

"You were on Tsunayoshi's lap," Kyoya muttered.

"And?" Dino prompted him to continue. "We're usually like that."

Something flashed through steel grey orbs, and Dino was caught off guard as Kyoya slammed his back against a tree.

"K-Kyoya?"

"-don't like it," the younger one muttered.

"E-Eh?"

"I don't like it," Kyoya said, clearly this time. Dino flushed. "I don't like it so don't do it again."

"A-Are you…" Dino started, pausing when Kyoya glared. "Are you jealous?"

"Shut up."

"You're jealous!" Dino exclaimed. He was laughing, Kyoya's cheeks were aflame. _Cute._ "Hibari Kyoya, the strongest Vongola Guardian is jealous. AND HE'S BLUSHING! BLU-hmmp!"

Surprisingly soft lips met his. Kyoya kissed him suddenly then withdrew almost immediately. Dino _pouted._ Then he smiled, and laughed. He hugged the Skylark.

"I love you Kyoya."

"Hn."

_I love you too._

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes looked on as the newly formed pair hugged. They didn't even notice that the garden was right outside his office.

"Finally," a baritone voice resonated in the silent room. "I didn't know you had matchmaking skills, Dame-Tsuna. But I suppose I should have noticed when you paired up Hayato and Takeshi. Good job on planning."

"Hmm," came the amused response from Tsunayoshi. "I learned from the best."

Reborn smirked.

* * *

**Please leave a review :)  
**

**(I literally live off reviews, they give me strength to either make another oneshot or continue my other fics)**


End file.
